Banjo-Kazooie and the Dimentional Dilema
by writr
Summary: The Minjos are planning an attack on earth and only Banjo and Kazooie can stop them from succedding.
1. Default Chapter

Banjo-Kazooie and the Dimentional Dilema  
Chapter 1: Travel to the Reality Realm  
________________________________________________________  
  
One day, Banjo and Kazooie were outside relaxing in the sun. The cool, crisp air blew all around them, keeping them cool. After defeating the evil witch a second time, they were glad to finally relax. "I must admit that after all that adventuring, it's good just to kick back and relax," Kazooie said to her partner Banjo who was lying next to her.  
  
Just then a Minjo, who appeared out of no where, came to Spiral Mountain. He walked unnoticed to a giant hill. Making sure no one was watching, he then started making small, circular motions with his hands.   
  
"What's that Minjo doing?" Banjo asked after he spotted it.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Kazooie said,"Let's find out."  
  
Banjo and Kazooie walked quietly toward the Minjo. "He's an idiot! Look at him just standing there waving his arm like something will happe..."  
Kazooie was interupted when all of a sudden, the hill split in half, revealing a passageway. The Minjo went through passageway to a secret room, Banjo and Kazooie followed him. "I say we should just get rid of that Minjo now!" said Kazooie, who was now inside Banjo's backpack as usual.   
"Not now Kazooie! Let's at least see what it's doing," Banjo said. The room was dark and had a hollow image in the middle that looked like the earth but it had lettering that read "REAL".  
  
Just then the Minjo went up to the control system and started pressing a few buttons. Banjo and Kazooie just watched in awe until the Minjo finished what he was doing. Then the image began to glow.  
  
"NOW!" Banjo yelled. Then he charged at the Minjo but before he could reach him the image let out a giant glow that lighted up the room. Then Minjo jumped into the image, Banjo and Kazooie followed.  
  
After they jumped through, they found themselves in the same room but the lettering on the image of the earth read "IMAGINATION".  
  
"Where are we?" Banjo asked.  
  
"Who cares? We need to find that Minjo!" Kazooie said.  
  
Shortly after, they find the Minjo. "THERE HE IS!" Kazooie yells. The Minjo tries to run away but Kazooie blows him up with a grenade egg.  
  
"Well that takes care of him," Kazooie says.  
  
"Great. Now where are we and how do we get back home?" 


	2. Welcome to Earth

Chapter 2:  
Welcome to Earth  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the room with the image that read "IMAGINATON", Banjo and Kazooie were thinking about how to get back home.  
  
"It's quite simple, really. All we do is make the image glow again, and then jump through." Kazooie said. "But your forgeting that it was the Minjo that made the image glow in the first place," Banjo pointed out.  
========================================================  
Meanwhile at a Minjo Headquarters which is floating just above Spiral Mountain, a green Minjo was talking to the er... Captain Minjo.  
  
"Everything's running smoothly, sir. Everthing should be ready real soon," the green Minjo said to the Captain. The Captain was the only greay Minjo and he wore a black cap.  
  
"Excellant. Now we just have to see if the other Minjo is alright."  
========================================================  
Banjo and Kazooie lose their train of thought when they have a crackling noise.  
  
"Where's that noise coming from?" Banjo asked. Kazooie then spots a walkie-talkie laying next to the spot where they blew up the Minjo. Kazooie hops out of the backpack and walks towards it. She picks it up and hops back into the backpack.  
  
"Hey, look what I found," Kazooie says. Just then they here a voice.  
  
"Minjo #105, are you there?" the voice says.  
  
"Huh? What? I mean...*AHEM* Yes, I'm here" Kazooie says imitating a Minjo.  
  
"Good. Did you already go through the gate?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Great. Now are you sure that idiotic bear and his stupid feather duster didn't see you?"  
  
"FEATHER DUSTER!!! WHY I OUGHTTA...oops... I mean no."  
  
"Great. Our plan is working perfectly. Our attack on earth we'll be a great success. By the way was the bear and bird there when you went to Spiral Mountain?"  
  
"No. They went on Vacation for two weeks."  
  
"Terrific. With Banjo and Kazooie out of the way we'll be able to take over the earth in no time."  
  
"Uh..sir..I'm losing you..I'm losing you.." Then Kazooie throws the thing at the ground and the breaks into a million pieces. "Darn. Lost 'em," Kazooie says jokingly. "Feather duster. HUMPH!" Kazooie mutters. "So what you find out, Kazooie?" Banjo asks. "Well, I found out that they are planning to attack earth."  
  
"Earth? I guess that where we are," Banjo says  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Gee. I wonder what they're planning to do."   
========================================================  
Back at the Minjo Headquarters.  
  
" I talked with Minjo #105. He says everything is set."  
  
"The creation is ready, sir," a green Minjo says to the Captain.  
  
"Perfect. Soon, earth will be MINE! HA! HA! HA!" 


	3. The Minjos Attack

Chapter 3:  
The Minjos Attack  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Banjo and Kazooie find out that they were transported to the reality realm, a.k.a, earth. "Well while we're here we might as well eat," Kazooie says to Banjo.  
  
They walk out of the room to find themselves in a big city. "Look. There's a food place now,"Kazooie says pointing toward a food store. "Cool. Let's eat," Banjo replies heading towards the food store.  
========================================================  
Meanwhile at Spiral Mountain, in the room with the earth image. "Okay. Will somebody tell me WHY IT'S NOT GLOWING?!!" the Captain Minjo says angrily.   
  
"I don't know, sir..."  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!"  
  
"No, sir. I don't know. The portal always stays open until three or more people go through."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"It means Banjo and Kazooie probally followed the Minjo through the portal."  
  
"Dang it. Now he knows our plan."  
  
There is a short pause. Then the Captain finally says "Well? What are you waiting for? OPEN UP THE PORTAL ALREADY!!"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
The Minjo works hard to try and reopen the portal.  
========================================================  
"Look at all the food!" Kazooie says to Banjo when they enter the food store. "You said it, Kazooie!" Banjo says looking at all the delicious foods.  
  
Just then, a woman shopping sees Banjo and Kazooie. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!! A BEAR!!" she screams.  
  
The message of a bear being in the store spread like laughter spread through a crowd. Soon, everyone was out of the store.  
  
"What's their problem?" Kazooie asks. "Beats me. Oh well, let's eat!" Banjo replies. They go to a section in the store and they see, HOTDOGS! They grab all the hotdogs and stuff them in their mouthes. A person who works at the store walks over and says to them "Hey! You have to pay for those!"  
  
"Pardon" Banjo says with a full mouth and turning to the person. "AAAAAAHH!" the person screams and runs out the door.  
  
"Yeesh, with all this running you'd think that a big vicious animal just walked in the store," Kazooie says, swallowing a mouthful of hotdogs. "Well I guess we'd better leave, Kazooie" Banjo says.  
  
But when they walk out of the store they see people running away. "Oh, brother. What now?" Kazooie says. Just then the spot Captain Minjo with all his other Minjo helpers.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have here." The Captain Minjo says mockingly. "Uh oh. It's the Captain Minjo!" Banjo says in alarm.  
  
"Come on, Banjo. Lets kill that loser!"  
  
"Get them, troops!" the Captain yells. I big battle breaks out and all the Minjo start charging at Banjo and Kazooie. Then Banjo pulls out Kazooie and shoots all of them to smithereens.   
  
"Looks like you lose, Captain." Kazooie remarks. "Not yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve." Just then the Captain starts to run away.  
  
"Boy. Some trick." Kazooie says rolling her eyes. They run after him until they stop. "I think we lost him," Banjo says scrathing his head.  
  
Then, from out of nowhere a giant foot comes crashing down almost sqaushing Banjo and Kazooie.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Banjo says with shock. They both look up to see that it's a giant robot. And the Captain was at the controls.  
  
"Banjo, Kazooie, meet the MINJONATOR!" 


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4:  
The Escape  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The MINJONATOR has missle-packs on his arms that shoots, well..MINJOMISSLES. It has a giant jet pack to help it fly. And is 10mm tall.  
  
"Wow! It srunk!"  
  
"Oh no! HELP!"  
  
But before the author could fix the mistake, Banjo steps on the MINJONATOR. But the Captain still manages to escape. "Looks like you lose, Captain" Kazooie says mockingly. "Not yet. I have another trick up my sleeve."  
  
"This is getting old"  
  
"What's your plan NOW, Captain."  
  
"I put a time bomb on the portal. In ten minutes it will detonate and you two won't have anyway out of here. See ya, suckers! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Then the Minjo disappears.  
  
"Uh oh. TEN MINUTES! We need to hurry," Kazooie says to Banjo. And off they were they ran around the town. Here and there. Sometimes they even ran in circles. Until they finally found the portal room.  
  
"How much longer do we have, Kazooie?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't were a watch!"  
  
They run in and see the bomb. Thrity-five seconds remain.  
  
"We've got to work fast!" Banjo says nervously.  
  
"Let me try Banjo."  
  
Kazooie start pressin buttons randomly and nothing happens.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere, Kazooie!"  
  
"Like you can do better Fuzzhead!"  
  
After a few more seconds, the image begins to glow. Three seconds remain.  
  
3...  
2...  
"JUMP!"  
1...  
  
They jump and the portal explodes. Did they make it through the portal in time ? Or are they forever stuck on earth? Find out in the next and final chapter of Banjo-Kazooie and the Dimentional Dilema. 


	5. The Outcome

Chapter 5:  
The Outcome  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Banjo and Kazooie find themselves in a room with a bunch of pieces everywhere. "I guess we didn't make it through in time, Kazooie," Banjo says, depressed of the fact that they were now stuck on Earth with no other way out.  
  
"This sucks!" Kazooie exclaims.  
  
"Well, NOW what are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess we might as well leave."  
  
Banjo and Kazooie walk outside the room to find themselves in Spiral Mountain.  
  
"I don't get it. I thought we didn't make it."  
  
"Well, we're here. Let's have a party!"  
  
Banjo and Kazooie gather all their friends for a barbeque party. They sit down and relax while enjoying their meal. Then Tootie asks "How was your day, Banjo? Did you get to relax?"  
  
"Err...."  
  
Later that night after all the friends have left Banjo and Kazooie are just about to go to bed when Banjo says, "Kazooie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know what still confuses me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that even though we made it through, the portal was still destroyed."  
  
"That was strange.....Oh well."  
  
Then Banjo and Kazooie go to sleep just glad that they made it home safely.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
